not important
by marjuska2017
Summary: Not your proplem


Monet eri tekijät vaikuttavat siihen, miksi metsät ovat erilaisia eri alueilla. Maaperän rakenne, ravinteet, valo, lämpö ja vesi vaikuttavat siihen, miten kasvit kasvavat ja kuinka hyvin ne lisääntyvät. Kun kasvit kilpailevat näistä kasvupaikkatekijöistä, jokaiseen metsään valikoituvat parhaiten menestyvät lajit.

Puut menestyvät luonnossa, koska ne nousevat korkealle ja saavat siten valoa paremmin kuin matalalle jäävät kasvit. Lisäksi puut ovat monivuotisia. Niiden juuristot, rungot ja oksat ovat valmiina, kun kasvun aika keväällä koittaa. Puut eivät kuitenkaan voi kasvaa niin tiheässä, että ne veisivät kaiken tilan ja kaappaisivat kaiken valon. Siksi metsiin muodostuu kerroksia pienemmistä, matalammista kasveista. Lisäksi puut kasvavat hitaasti, mikä suo elinmahdollisuuksia elinkierroltaan nopeammille kasveille.

Metsän kasvit vaikuttavat myös itse kasvupaikkatekijöihin. Puut varjostavat aina muita kasveja. Maahan varisseet puiden lehdet hajoavat ravinteiksi. Hajotuksen tuloksena muodostuu myös vettä, hiilidioksidia, lämpöä ja humusta.

Kasvupaikkatekijät ovat samalla elottoman luonnon tekijöitä, jotka vaikuttavat siihen, millaista elävää luontoa alueella voi olla. Elävää luontoa ovat kaikki eliöt. Käsitteellä eliöt tarkoitetaan eläviä yksilöitä: eläimiä, kasveja, sieniä, bakteereja ja alkueliöitä. Eliö muodostuu yhdestä tai useammasta solusta. Samanaikaisesti samalla alueella elävät saman lajin yksilöt muodostavat populaation. Esimerkiksi kärppäpopulaatioon kuuluvat saman metsän alueella elävät kärpät. Eliöyhteisön muodostavat metsän kaikkien eri lajien populaatiot yhdessä. Metsän ekosysteemi rakentuu elottoman ja elollisen luonnon tekijöistä

biosfääri – maapallon osa, jossa on elämää

ekosysteemi – esimerkiksi metsä tai järvi, sen eliöt (kasvit, eläimet jne.) sekä eloton luonto (vesi, kivet)

eliöyhteisö – esimerkiksi metsän tai järven kaikki eliöt

populaatio – tietyn alueen, esimerkiksi metsän, tietyn lajin yksilöt

laji – luokittelun yksikkö, esimerkiksi kuusi ja karhu

eliö – elävä yksilö, bakteeri, alkueliö, kasvi, sieni tai eläin

Metsiä voi luokitella monella tavalla.

Helpoin tapa luokitella metsiä on niissä kasvavien puiden mukaan. Näin saadaan luokiteltua metsät kolmeen tyyppiin.

Lehtimetsässä on enimmäkseen lehtipuita,

mäntymetsässä mäntyjä ja

kuusimetsässä kuusia.

Metsätyypit voidaan luokittella myös alukasvillisuuden tyypillisten kasvien mukaan:

Kuivassa kangasmetsässä on mm. jäkäliä, mänty on pääpuulajina.

Tuoreessa kangasmetsässä on mm. sammalia, pääpuulaji on kuusi.

Lehto on luonnoltaan monipuolinen lehtimetsä.

Monille kaupunkilaiselle puistot ovat tutuin ympäristö, jossa kasvaa puita. Puistot poikkeavat metsistä monin tavoin, mutta metsäluonnon tutkimista voi harjoitella aivan hyvin puistossakin

Lehtimetsissä vallitsevina puulajeina ovat lehtipuut. Useimmiten lehtimetsä on tilapäinen vaihe metsän muuttuessa vähitellen havumetsäksi. Nuorissa metsissä yleisiä ovat nopeasti leviävät ja kasvavat puulajit, kuten koivut, lepät, pajut ja haapa.

Osa lehtimetsistä on sellaisia, että niissä lehtipuuvaltaisuus säilyy metsän vanhetessakin. Näitä metsiä kutsutaan lehdoiksi. Niiden osuus metsämaasta on vain noin prosentin luokkaa. Lehtoja on eniten Etelä-Suomessa, missä niiden lajistoon voi kuulua myös niin kutsuttuja jaloja lehtipuita, kuten tammi, vaahtera ja vuorijalava. Lehdoissa on paljon kasvillisuutta, joiden karike muodostaa ravinteikasta multaa. Siksi monet lehdoistamme on raivattu aikoinaan pelloiksi.

Lehtimetsissä valon määrä on kesällä pienempi kuin esimerkiksi mäntymetsissä. Siksi alemmissa kasvillisuuskerroksissa on varjoa sietäviä kasveja, kuten saniaisia.

Lehtipuiden lehdistä tuleva lehtikarike vaikuttaa kasvupaikan olosuhteisiin merkittävästi. Monet pienet kasvit hautautuvat lehtien alle, mutta toisaalta karikkeesta tulee ravinteikasta multaa. Lehtikarike ylläpitää rikasta selkärangattomien eläinten lajistoa.

Lehtimetsät ovat tärkeitä elinympäristöjä lukuisille nisäkkäille ja linnuille. Esimerkiksi haapa hyödyttää monia eläimiä. Sen kuori ja oksat ovat jänisten ja hirvien talviravintoa. Lehtiä ja puuainesta syövät monet selkärangattomat, jotka vuorostaan ovat lintujen ruokaa. Käpytikka ja pohjantikka kaivavat pesäkoloja haavan pehmeään puuainekseen. Tikkojen jälkeen koloihin voi asettua pesimään esimerkiksi talitiainen, leppälintu tai helmipöllö.

Valoisat mäntymetsät hallitsevat suomalaista metsämaisemaa. Mänty levisi maahamme kaakosta jo 9 000 vuotta sitten. Saaristossa uloimmilla kallioluodoilla ja pohjoisimman Lapin korkeimmilla tuntureilla se ei kasva. Sen levinneisyysalue ulottuu kuusta pohjoisemmaksi.

Mänty on tärkein metsäpuulaji. Mäntyvaltaisten metsien osuus on noin 65 % Suomen koko metsäpinta-alasta.

Mänty vaatii valoa ja viihtyy kuivissa olosuhteissa. Hiekka ja sora läpäisevät vettä hyvin, jolloin tällainen maaperä on kuivaa. Vesi vie mennessään myös paljon ravinteita, jolloin ne eivät pääse kertymään maaperään.

Tällaisille paikoille kehittyy kuiva kangasmetsä, jonka pääpuulaji on mänty. Jos maaperä on ohut, männystä

kasvaa matala ja käppyräinen.

Mänty kestää hyvin myrskyissä paalujuuren vuoksi. Paalujuuri tarkoittaa keskimmäistä paksua juurta, joka "ankkuroi" puun maahan. Jos myrsky saa otteen puusta, mänty meneekin yleisemmin myrskyssä poikki eikä kaadu juurineen kuten kuusi.

Vanhoja, pystyyn kuolleita harmaita mäntyjä sanotaan keloiksi. Kelot ovat upeita ilmestyksiä. Ne ovat kokeneet monet myrskyt ja maiseman muutokset.

Kuivassa kangasmetsässä kasvaa runsaasti muun muassa kanervia ja puolukkaa. Ruohovartisista kasveista tutuimpia ovat metsälauha ja maitikat. Eläimistä kuivilla kankailla viihtyvät muun muassa myyrät, hiiret, orava, kettu ja poro. Linnustoon kuuluvat tyypilliset havumetsien lintulajit, kuten peippo, pajulintu ja eri tiaislajit.

Jos maaperä on vettä sitovaa moreenia, ravinteita on enemmän kasvien käytettävissä kuin mäntyvaltaisessa kuivassa kangasmetsässä. Tällöin paikalle kehittyy tuore kangasmetsä, jonka valtapuulajina on kuusi.

Kuusi on männyn jälkeen Suomen toiseksi yleisin puulaji. Monet lehtimetsät ja mäntymetsät muuttuvat vuosikymmenten saatossa kuusimetsiksi, sillä kuusi menestyy hyvin Suomen nykyisessä lauhkeassa ja kosteassa ilmastossa.

Pensaskerroksessa on valtapuiden taimien lisäksi pihlajaa ja eri pajulajeja. Kenttäkerroksessa on enemmän ruohoja ja heiniä kuin kuivissa kangasmetsissä. Esimerkiksi oravanmarja, kevätpiippo ja metsätähti ovat tavallisia tuoreen kankaan ruohoja. Runsaimpana kasvaa kuitenkin kuusien varjossa hyvin menestyvä mustikka. Myös vanamo on yleinen. Vanhimmat hyvin kehittyneet metsät ovat varjoisia, ja niiden pohjakerroksessa on paljon sammalia.

Kuusi on varjoa sietävä puu, jolla tuuheita oksia riittää latvasta tyvelle saakka. Siksi varttuneet kuusimetsät ovat hyvin varjoisia kasvupaikkoja. Valosta on alemmissa kasvillisuuskerroksissa puutetta, mutta toisaalta kuusikko suojaa auringon paahteelta, kuivumiselta ja hallalta. Kuusten varjossa menestyvät esimerkiksi mustikka ja monet sammalet. Kaikkein tiheimmistä kuusikoista aluskasvillisuus saattaa puuttua lähes kokonaan.

Kuusi on pihkainen puu, jota vain harvat selkärankaiset käyttävät ravinnokseen. Kävyissä olevia siemeniä ja neulasten ja kaarnan lomassa olevia selkärangattomia osaavat kuitenkin monet eläimet hyödyntää. Kuusikolle tyypillisiä eläimiä ovat esimerkiksi orava, hömötiainen, kuusitiainen ja hippiäinen. Karhu, metsämyyrä ja rastaat syövät metsän pohjalla kasvavia mustikoita.

Lehtomainen kankaan maaperä on jonkin verran ravinteikkaampi kuin tuoreen kankaan. Se on muuten samanlainen kuin tuore kangas, mutta ruohovartisia kasveja on runsaammin. Lisäksi lehtomaisilla kankailla kasvaa käenkaalia ei ketunleipää. Käenkaalin olemassaolo tai puuttuminen on helpoin tapa erottaa tuore kangas ja lehtomainen kangas toisistaan.

Vaikka Suomi kuuluu suurimmaksi osaksi pohjoiseen havumetsävyöhykkeeseen, on metsissä muitakin kuin havupuita. Useimmiten seassa on lehtipuita.

Sekametsissä valtapuulajin lisäksi muita puulajeja on yli 25 prosenttia puista. Yleensä sekametsän valtapuu on mänty ja kuusi, ja niiden joukossa kasvaa enemmän tai vähemmän lehtipuita.

Hieskoivu on maamme yleisin sekametsien lehtipuu. Myös rauduskoivu, harmaa- ja tervaleppä, haapa, pihlaja ja raita ovat yleisiä.

Suomen lounaisin kolkka kuuluu metsäkasvillisuuden osalta tammivyöhykkeeseen. Tämän alueen metsät kehittyvät luonnostaan monilajisiksi.

Pohjoisempana metsät muuttuvat ajan kuluessa havupuuvaltaisiksi, ja sekametsä on yksi tilapäinen vaihe mänty- ja kuusimetsien kehityksessä. Talousmetsänhoito on suosinut mäntyä ja kuusta niin, että sekametsät ovat Suomessa vähentyneet.

Sekametsien eläinlajisto on monipuolinen. Useammista puulajeista koostuva metsä tarjoaa monenlaista ravintoa ja pesäpaikkoja. Esimerkiksi liito-orava on kuusivaltaisten sekametsien laji.

Keväisessä sekametsässä kaikuu peipon, punarinnan, punakylkirastaan ja monen muun muuttolinnun laulu.

Kaupunkien rakentamisessa jätetään suunnitteluvaiheessa tilaa viheralueille. Viheralueiden suunnittelijat ottavat istutusvaiheessa huomioon, mitkä lajit kestävät tallaamista ja ilmansaasteita. Kasvit tuodaan muualta, niitä kastellaan ja kuolleita kasvinosia siivotaan pois eri vaiheissa kesää.

Suuret puut leimaavat kaupungin puistojen ilmettä. Ne tuovat viihtyisyyttä ja antavat varjostuksellaan viilennystä kuumina kesäpäivinä ihmisille ja eläimille. Syksyllä lehtipuiden ruska tuo mukavaa väriä.

Kaupunkimetsät ovat asutuksen läheisyydessä sijaitsevia metsäalueita, joilla ihminen ei hoida kasvillisuutta kuten kaupungin puistoissa. Osa kaupunkimetsistä on kaikille kulkijoille ulkoiluun tarkoitettuja. Osa kaupunkimetsistä on luonnonsuojelun nimissä säilytettyjä, ja niiden annetaan olla koskemattomina.

Puistoissa ja kaupunkimetsissä elävät eläimet ovat tottuneita ihmisen läheisyyteen. Petoeläimiä on vähän ja ravintokohteita, kuten jopa ihmisten jättämiä ruoantähteitä, on paljon. Kaupunkimetsien lintulajistosta löytyy samoja lajeja kuin luonnon metsistä, esimerkiksi tiaisia ja rastaita. Orava ja siili ovat yleisiä nisäkkäitä. Ketut liikkuvat rohkeasti ihmisasutuksen liepeillä ruoan etsinnässä.


End file.
